The Grudge Apeal
by Swiftica
Summary: First novel. I suck at summaries. Read to know more. Dislaimer and OOC-ness. TFAnimated/TFPrime vers. please review with comments and or concerns. thank you. Couples: MxSS KOxOC BlurrXBee LDxProwl
1. Prologue

Prologue

His hatred was strong for the larger mech in front of him and he craved the taste of power over all Decepticons, but the maroon coloured jet had to keep his craving in control as he continued to plot the assassination of the Decepticon war monger.

"StarScream." The grey metal overlord boomed.

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" StarScream replied.

"It is late. Why haven't you left for recharge?"

"I must see that you, as well, get some rest. It is my obligation to."

Megatron looks at the smaller mech. "alright. I need to recharge anyway." He said, walking to the door to leave. "Make sure you get some proper rest yourself, StarScream."

"Yes, Master Megatron."

The next morning, Megatron woke with surprise as the intruder alarm shrieked throughout the space craft

"What in the All Spark?" Megatron yelled.

Megatron stood and ran out of his quarters. SoundWave ran passed him with ShockWave close behind

"What the slag is going on?"Megatron yelled over the alarm. Then BlitzWing stopped in front of Megatron.

"StarScream. 'e called uned challenged ze Autobots to a duel over all ze energon uned ze All Spark. Ze vinner gets both." BlitzWing informed.

Megatron growls and runs to the bridge. "STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared. StarScream flinched at the booming call of his name.

"Lord Megatron!" StarScream said with a noticeable fear.

"You challenged the Autobots to a duel?" Megatron yelled.

"Y-yes."

"How dare you challenge the enemy without my consent?"

"You misunderstand, Master! I did not say that cowardly little me would fight."

Megatron's anger evaporated and he filled with interest. "Really?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Tell me, who did you say was fighting?"

"Well…" StarScream shook with fear. "You, Lord Megatron."

StarScream winces, waiting to be hit, but the strike never came. StarScream looked at Megatron and noticed that he was only an inch away. StarScream blushes slightly. Megatron raises a hand and sees StarScream flinch. Megatron places his large hand on StarScream's shoulder. StarScream was confused.

"Megatron?" StarScream whimpered, looking at Megatron's hand on his shoulder.

"StarScream, ready the drones. If you see the slightest hint that the Autobots are winning, send the drones in." Megatron said. "I want you to fly in and take me to the med bay."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." StarScream sighed, happy to be placed with such a simple job.

Later that day, Megatron stood on the surface of the moon and watched the blue planet as the Autobots; he saw to me scum, neared. Megatron touched two fingers to his com link. "StarScream, are you ready with the drones?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron. We are ready and waiting."

Megatron smirks and watches as his 'brother' came down onto the moon's surface with his Autobot allies. "Hello, Optimus." Megatron said with a smirk.

"Megatron?" Optimus said, caught off guard being that he expected StarScream would be the one waiting. "Where's StarScream? I expected we would be fighting him."

"StarScream will not be joining this fight." Megatron huffed; disappointed that Optimus wasn't happy that he was going to fight his rival. Optimus was more worried than anything. "Don't worry. This'll be a fair fight. As the rules are, one of me against all of you." Megatron lied but with so much finesse that it seemed like the truth. Optimus bought the lie and nodded.

Six earth hours later, the battle was becoming very one-sided as Megatron was running low on energon. Megatron tapped on his com link twice causing StarScream to hear a double beep.

"Now!" StarScream yelled, opening the cargo bay doors. All of the drones jumped out and charged at the Autobots.

"AMBUSH!" Ratchet yelled.

StarScream transformed and flew to Megatron, transforming back and lifting the larger mech.

"Have fun, Optimus." Megatron said, laughing maniacally.

Optimus growled as Megatron and StarScream flew back to their craft.

In the med bay, Megatron was lying on a med table and StarScream was next to him watching the battle on a monitor.

"Are we winning?" Megatron asked.

"We are winning, my Lord." StarScream confirmed.

"Good. At least my suffering is worth it"

"Indeed." StarScream agreed, voice a bit scratchy.

Megatron looks at the maroon jet with slight concern. "Is everything okay, StarScream? You seem a bit depressed. Is there something you wanna tell me?" Megatron asked, low brash voice barely letting concern sound through.

StarScream looked at the leaking Megatron on the med table. "No, Lord Megatron. I don't have anything to say that would concern you."

"Alright. Though if there ever is, you can always tell me." Megatron offered in an odd, un-Decepticon way.

StarScream looked back at the monitor trying to hide his awe-stricken face. Megatron was being _NICE _to him.

The wave of a white, papery object made the battle stop. The Autobots gave up. The Autobots fled, leaving the All Spark behind. ShockWave flew out and retrieved their prize. That evening, the Decepticons celebrated with High Grade oil and cubes of energon. Though Megatron wandered what StarScream had hoped to accomplish by volunteering him to fight instead of himself. Then the med bay doors opened and StarScream walked in.

"StarScream? What are you doing here? Why aren't you celebrating with the others?" Megatron asked, wincing with pain as he tried to sit up.

"Rest, Lord Megatron. You lost a lot of energon."

"Why are you here?" Megatron asked again, lying down again.

"I, as SIC, must assure the health of our leader." StarScream replied

"Oh really? Who forced you to do this?" Megatron asked, assuming someone black-mailed StarScream to check on him.

"No one, my Lord. I come in on my own free will." StarScream replied, sitting next to the med table. Megatron looks at StarScream, immense curiosity surging through his processor.

A few seconds of silence passed and Megatron was still wondering why StarScream voluntarily chose to check on him.

"Lord Megatron?" StarScream said, breaking the silence. "Are you okay?" StarScream asked with, oddly enough, concern as he places a hand on Megatron's chest.

"Hmmm…" Megatron hummed. "Sure. StarScream, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Lord Megatron. Anything."

"Stay still."

StarScream opened his mouth to question the stillness request but couldn't get a word out as Megatron grabs StarScream's shoulder and pulls him closer. StarScream starts shaking with fear as his optics meet Megatron's. "Lord M-M-Megatron, what are-?" StarScream was interrupted by Megatron pressing his lips to StarScream's. StarScream blushed hard, face plates heating up to an inferno. Megatron was… kissing him! StarScream pulled away and put his finger tips over his burning lips. Megatron looked at StarScream and whimpered slightly. StarScream looked at Megatron with shock. An awkward silence swept over the two mechs. StarScream stood and left without a word.

"What did I just do?" Megatron asked himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Memory of a Mistake

About twenty years later, Prowl, an Autobot ninja, was meditating in a field outside of the city. He heard birds and the wind. Prowl loved the peace until it was shattered by the roar of a muscle car engine slowly getting louder as it neared. Prowl looked back and saw the all too familiar green custom muscle car.

"LockDown, what do you want?" Prowl asked.

The green muscle car's red windshield glinted and it started to transform. "How'd ya know it was me, kid?" the tall, white faced mech asked, his voice the usual scruffy, bad aft low hum.

"Lucky guess." Prowl said, sarcastically.

LockDown sat next to the smaller, black and gold mech. "Have you considered my offer to join me as a bounty hunter, Prowl?"

"Yes."

"Then… What'd ya choose?"

Prowl looked up at the neutral mech. "I chose against it. I'm too important to my fellow Autobots to just leave them."

LockDown frowned, black facial markings moving as he did. "Alright, kid. But if you ever reconsider, you have my com link number."

Prowl nods and transforms into his motorcycle mode. LockDown watches as the bike drove off. "Is he still bitter about our…uh…incident?" LockDown asks himself.

Later that day, LockDown was driving toward the Autobot earth base, when he received a transmission from Megatron.

"Bounty hunter!"

LockDown squealed to a halt "Yes?"

"I have a job for you." Megatron said.

"What's the job?" LockDown said. "If it's not too important, I have a relationship problem to fix."

"LockDown, I have relationship problems too. StarScream ran away and I need you to catch him and bring him back to me."

"Has it occurred to you that he ran away to get your attention?"

Megatron paused. "No."

"Then don't try to force him back. He'll sooner or later return to you again." LockDown said.

Megatron thought about it and smiled. "Okay." Then he hung up.

LockDown casually drove into the Autobot base, acting like a regular custom muscle car. Using a very convincing hologram, LockDown opens his driver side door and lets a human version of himself step out. At that moment, Sari, a young red haired girl, came out and saw him.

"Who are you?" She asked the strange looking man with facial tattoos and leather clothing.

"I'm L…" the hologram paused. "L-Lucas."

Sari smiles slightly. "You wanna come in? My name's Sari."

"Um…alright." LockDown said through Lucas.

Lucas and Sari walk into the concrete base. Prowl walked by and saw Lucas with Sari. Prowl flinches as Lucas smiles at Prowl on sight.

"Sari, who's your friend?" Prowl asked.

"This is Lucas. He drove here in an awesome green muscle car." Sari explained.

"Lucas huh?" Prowl sneered.

Lucas looks at Sari. "Hey can I show him my car, alone?"

"Sure, Lucas." Sari said, walking to BumbleBee.

"Come on, Prowl. Come outside with me."

"LockDown, no."

"Come on, kid. What does it take to win you back?"

"Unless you magically manage to calm your circuits and become at peace with your inner self and nature, you'll never win me back."

Lucas sighs. "Can you at least tell that to my face and not a hologram?"

"Fine."

Lucas disappears and Prowl walks outside, watching the muscle car transform into the mech he hated most.

"Kid, you love me like why don't you love me like ya used to?"

"You broke my spark, LockDown. Telling me you love me just to tell me you have to leave for work." Prowl said coldly.

LockDown walks to the smaller mech so their chests are only an inch from being pressed together. "Come on, Prowl. You can't resist me." LockDown persuaded. Prowl feels his chassis start to heat up.

"LockDown….no….I…mustn't..." Prowl looks into LockDown's red optics and presses his mouth to LockDown in a heated kiss. LockDown smirks into the kiss then stops the action.

"There's the young ninjabot I fell for." LockDown said with a grin. Prowl blushes and moves away from LockDown.

At the Decepticon base, StarScream still hadn't returned and it was starting to worry Megatron deeply.

"Lord Megatron, are you still distressing over StarScream?" ShockWave said, walking into the control room.

"ShockWave, when you have a Spark Bond with the one you care about, you'll worry for them when they disappear." Megatron snapped at ShockWave. Megatron couldn't clear his processor of the worrying he was feeling for the jet, whom had vanished twenty earth years ago after their lip lock. StarScream wasn't actually Megatron's Bond mate…yet. Megatron had hoped to Spark Bond with StarScream when he returned but he hadn't. Megatron paced back and forth in the control room for hours but he could only think about flying out to look for StarScream himself but he knew StarScream was planning something to extinguish Megatron's Spark. Was StarScream really that immature?

The entry of another mech caught Megatron's attention. Megatron looks at the mech and frowns. It was just SoundWave.

"Lord Megatron…" the monotone mech's voice rang.

"Yes, SoundWave?"

"I have good news…about StarScream." SoundWave announced.

Megatron's expression changed at StarScream's name. "Tell me!"

"StarScream is in the base. He resides in his quarters and he has a surprise to tell you." SoundWave said to the smiling Decepticon overlord.

"Thank you, SoundWave." Megatron says before running to StarScream's quarters. Megatron hoped to primus that his love was in his room. Megatron typed in StarScream's room security code and watched the door open with a subtle 'whoosh' sound. Megatron smiled wide as he sees his maroon and purple lover. StarScream was looking out of his quarter's window. Megatron looked closer and noticed a frown and a sad gaze in his SIC's optics. "StarScream?" Megatron said, worry swarming his vocal processor. StarScream looks at Megatron.

"Lord Megatron. I apologize for…for leaving you those many megacycles ago. Can you ever forgive me?" StarScream asked sadness evident in his vocal processor.

Megatron thought it over. "I will if you will allow me to do something on you."

"What is that, My Lord?" StarScream's question buzzed with happiness and relief.

"Spark Bond." Megatron simply replied.

After an earth minute, StarScream looked back out the window. Megatron walks to the jet and holds him in his large arms. "We could postpone the Spark Bond."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you, Lord Megatron." StarScream said, moving into the larger mech's embrace.

Then StarScream's quarter's door opens and BlitzWing walks in. "Eh StarScream. Zust vanted to zay…" BlitzWing paused at the scene in front of him. "Uh… am I interrupting zomezing?"

"YES!" StarScream yelled.

BlitzWing flinched as he swivels his face from icy to crazy. "StarScream, I 'ave zomezing to tell zou."

"It can't wait?"

"No." Crazy said through giggles.

"Fine, BlitzWing. What is it?" StarScream asked.

Crazy giggles and smiles his jack-o-lantern smile. "'ow many StarScreams doez it take to defeat Megatron?"

"How many?"

"None. Megatron can't be killed." BlitzWing laughs but StarScream glares at him.

"BlitzWing! I swear to Primus, I will offline you!"

"You vill 'ave to catch me first!" BlitzWing said, running away down the hall.

StarScream took off after him in anger. BlitzWing, still set to crazy, giggled and laughed, running into the energon storage room.

"StarScream vill never find me in 'ere." He said giggling quietly and taking large intakes of air to settle his over working fans cooling his overheating circuits, for which are overheating 'cause of all the running he did to escape StarScream's wrath.

BlitzWing sat and took deep intakes with his optics off, not hearing the door open and a very angry StarScream walk in.

After BlitzWing finally calmed his fans, he turned his optics on and a horrific shrill escaped his vocals.

"BlitzWing." growled the angry jet in front of the trembling sun white triple-changer.

"Y-yes?" stuttered the frightened jet-tank.

"Thank you."

"Vhat?"

"Thank You. I had a feeling that the situation in my quarters was about to get really awkward."

BlitzWing stared with amazement at the maroon jet. "Uh zour velcome, StarScream." BlitzWing said after swiveling his personality to icy.

StarScream sat next to BlitzWing. "I don't wanna go out there. Megatron will soon start looking for me."

"Zou can ztay 'ere uned I could deztract Megatron."

StarScream looks at BlitzWing. "You'd do that for me?"

"Zes. I owe it to zou for zat lame zoke earlier."

StarScream smiles. "Thank you, Blitz."

An earth hour later, Megatron was walking the halls looking for StarScream. Then BlitzWing ran passed him. "Eh, Megzy. Bet zou can't catch me in zet form." Crazy taunted.

Megatron growled. "Are you sure you wish to bring upon a storm of rage on yourself?" Megatron snarled.

"Megzy, Megzy iz too zcared to chaze me!" Crazy sang, taunting the growing mass of rage filled metal known as Megatron.

"THAT'S IT!" Megatron roared as his nerves to tolerate the annoyance snap.

BlitzWing stops and he screams as Megatron transforms and blasts toward him. BlitzWing transforms into his jet form and he flies away, screaming in terror and enjoyment.

"BlitzWing! Get back here so I can offline you, the painful way!" Megatron yells.

BlitzWing flew outside. "Threatz aren't going to kill me." BlitzWing smart-mouthed back at Megatron.

"You want me to try to kill you? Okay!" Megatron yelled as he fired lasers at BlitzWing, missing every shot. Then the two planes were joined by a third, a maroon jet of familiar design.

Megatron stopped firing and noticed the new jet was StarScream. "StarScream?" Megatron said.

"Stop, Lord Megatron!" StarScream yelled, transforming in mid flight. StarScream flew in front of Megatron and turned around to face him.

Megatron transforms and stops. "StarScream? What are you...?" Megatron was silenced by StarScream's lips pressed against his. StarScream opens his and Megatron's Spark Chambers and he presses his chest to Megatron's, merging their Sparks together in a bright pool of light teal blue. The surge of the combining Sparks sent pleasurable waves through Megatron and StarScream's bodies, making both mechs moan from the pleasure. Then the pleasure and light fade to a calm glow and both mechs pant hard. Their Sparks now shared codes, secrets and so on. Now nothing either of them did or had done was a secret from the other and now their love for each other was strengthened to the max.


	3. Chapter 2

Enter a KnockOut

Megatron stood in the control room, watching the radars for any Autobot signals, but found the proximity to be clear.

"Megzy?" a timid voice squeaked.

Megatron turned to the voice. "Yes, Screamer?" Megatron replied softly to his maroon Bond mate.

"What are you watching or waiting for?"

"Nothing, Screamer. Just monitoring our territory." Megatron replied, looking back at the monitors. StarScream walks to Megatron and hugs him from behind. Megatron was slightly surprised by how affectionate StarScream had become since their Spark Bond. "Screamer…" Megatron paused.

"Yes, Megzy?"

"I…" Megatron sighs. "…I love you."

StarScream smiles. "I love you too, Megzy."

The control room doors open and a red, silver and yellow mech walks in. "Well, looks like I missed the ceremony." The mech said voice slow and agile.

"KnockOut?" StarScream said.

"Hello, StarScream."

"Megzy, why is he here?" StarScream asked.

Megatron took StarScream's arms off and turned around. "He needs to stay. He is going to repair the drones as they return from my hosted battle with the Autobots."

"You scheduled a battle without telling me?" StarScream said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but if I told you, you'd beg to come along. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm use to getting knocked around, Megzy." StarScream snapped.

Megatron frowned and hugged StarScream. "StarScream, I care for you more than before. Please do me this one favor and stay here for this one battle." Megatron begged.

StarScream looks into Megatron's optics. "Fine. But only for this one battle."

"Thank you, Screamer." Megatron smiles and gives StarScream a small peck on the lips.

StarScream gives Megatron a peck back and looks at KnockOut. "You are to keep your servos away from me." StarScream snarls.

KnockOut smirks. "Whatever you say, StarScream." KnockOut said.

Later in the cargo bay, Megatron, StarScream and the war drones stood. Megatron looks at StarScream and StarScream did the same to Megatron.

"I promise to return online and in one piece." Megatron assured StarScream.

"Com link me whenever you have the chance." StarScream said.

Megatron nods, kisses StarScream's forehead and opens the cargo bay door. All the drones fly out, led by Megatron. StarScream turns around and receives a fright by KnockOut. "GUH! KnockOut! Don't you ever do that again!" StarScream yells.

"So sorry, StarScream. That was only my intention to scare you." KnockOut laughs. StarScream growls and walks to his quarters.

The next day, StarScream gazed out his window and thought purely about Megatron. His thoughts, though, were pushed away by someone entering his quarters.

"StarScream? Are zou okay?"

"Thank Primus, it's you, BlitzWing."

"oed zou zink it vas?"

StarScream turned to face BlitzWing. "I was hoping that it wasn't KnockOut. He wants to steal me from Megzy, I just know it."

BlitzWing comforts StarScream.

"Thanks Blitz."

"Zour velcome, StarScream. Vit Megatron gone for 'oe-knowz-'ow long, zou can tell me 'ow zou feel."

StarScream smiles at BlitzWing. "Thank you."

An hour of StarScream explaining his feelings passed and somewhere along the way, BlitzWing thought of a plan to keep KnockOut off StarScream's back.

"…and that's it." StarScream finished.

"I zink I 'ave a zolution to zour 'KnockOut' problem." BlitzWing said. StarScream listened carefully. "I know a neutral 'oe vorks az a paid fighter. 'e could deztract KnockOut vit 'is zarm."

"Zarm?"

"Zou know lucky zarm."

"Oh, Charm! What kind of charm are we talking about?" StarScream asked curiously.

"'e can make a zpace barnacle feel gorgeous."

"Wow. That's some charm. What's his name?"

"Proximity." BlitzWing said proudly.

"How'd you meet him?"

"Megzy 'ired 'im one day vhen zou veren't 'ere."

"Great. More secrets that my Megzy has kept from me." StarScream groaned.

"I 'ave Proximity's com link number. I'll call 'im for zou."

"Thanks Blitz."

"'e might be 'ere tomarrow."

"Perfect." StarScream said, sarcastically.

The next day, StarScream waited for Proximity, hoping he'd hurry, for StarScream, standing alone in the control room would be a likely place to run into KnockOut. Then the control room door opens.

"Well, well, well. Look who I found."

StarScream's fear became reality. StarScream turns and faces the red Decepticon. StarScream shook with fear as the red 'con neared. "What do you want, KnockOut?" StarScream asked, trying to sound angry.

"Nothing much, just you." KnockOut smirks evilly.

StarScream backs away from the four wheeler. Then, to StarScream's relief, the control room door opens BlitzWing walked in with a purple eyed, blue, red, silver, aqua, teal and ebony mech.

"KnockOut, meet Proximity." BlitzWing said, gesturing to the mech next to him.

KnockOut's optics move to Proximity's. "He's a neutral."

"Zah, zo?"

"He's a fragging neutr..." KnockOut was cut off by Proximity placing two fingers over his lips.

"I may be a neutral, but I can be bad sometimes." Proximity said voice low and seductive. Proximity's tone made KnockOut blush slightly.

"Proximity, take KnockOut to 'is room." BlitzWing said.

"Alright, Blitz. Lead the way, shiny car." Proximity said, removing his fingers from KnockOut's lips.

At KnockOut's room, Proximity looked around and studied the room. "Interesting. Could use some colour but it should do.

"Should do? What do you have planned?" KnockOut asked, looking at the taller mech. Proximity smirked and walked close to KnockOut. KnockOut flinched and looked into Proximity's optics. "Your optics confuse me." KnockOut said, squeezing the words out as if they were too large for his mouth.

"Why is that?"

"They are a neutral purple but they are… different than the average neutrals."

"Why do you suppose that is?" Proximity asked with a smirk.

KnockOut looks at Proximity. KnockOut realized something. "They carry mystery."

Proximity winks and smirks. KnockOut pulls Proximity close and kisses him. This action confused and intrigued Proximity. Proximity pulled away from KnockOut's kiss. "Kissing a stranger that you have just met?" Proximity said in a cocky manner.

"I…guess so." KnockOut admitted. "Your heir of mystery makes you desirable." KnockOut added.

"Then solve this mystery, detective." Proximity taunted. KnockOut smiles and hugs Proximity.

Meanwhile in a lush green field, Prowl stood and watched birds dance in the air. Prowl smiled and sat down. "Earth has some beautiful wild life. To waste it should be a crime." Prowl said to himself. Then a roar of a car engine shattered the silence. Prowl sighs. He knew who it was.

"Kid?"

"What? Haven't you bothered my meditation time enough this week?"

LockDown paused. Soon, the engine sounds stopped. Prowl turns and saw that the green muscle car had shut off his motor and was now quiet. "Hm? You turned off your engine." Prowl said, confused.

"I'm giving you the sounds of nature." LockDown replied. Prowl tried not to smile as he turned around, back facing LockDown.

"Kid?" LockDown said, transforming.

"What is it, LockDown?" Prowl replied.

"I'm sorry for leavin' ya, kid." LockDown said, sincerely.

"Hm?" Prowl hummed, looking back at LockDown. LockDown had his back to Prowl. "LockDown?" Prowl said, standing and facing LockDown.

"Yes, Prowl?"

"Are you okay?"

LockDown looks at Prowl and sighs. "Yeah. I just feel bad for leaving you for work after telling you 'I love you'." LockDown confessed. Prowl sighs and hugs LockDown, pressing his face plates to LockDown's car roof back.

"Prowl?"

"LockDown, I forgive you." Prowl said, hugging tighter. LockDown turns around in Prowl's grip and hugs back. "I could stay here on Earth with you, Prowl."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

Prowl smiles. "Thank you, LockDown."


	4. Chapter 3

The War Lost…

A year passed and the Decepticon warriors still hadn't returned. StarScream had started to worry eleven months ago and the worry grew to fright and paranoia. 'What if he is severely injured' was a thought that rose to the surface of his processor every now and again. StarScream paced the bridge often checking the monitors for Megatron's life signal, but it never came in range.

"StarScream, calm down. I'm sure he's still alive, after all, it is Megatron." KnockOut assured StarScream.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't his Bond Mate." StarScream snapped.

Proximity walks into the bridge. KnockOut looks at Proximity and smiles. "Hi Proximity." KnockOut greets.

"Hello KnockOut." Proximity replies. Proximity kisses KnockOut and hugs him.

StarScream cringes at them as they kiss and hug each other. "Get a room, you two." StarScream says with disgust.

"Don't be sour, Screamer." Proximity said. "Take some deep intakes and calm yourself."

StarScream took some intakes and started to calm down. "Thanks, Proximity. That really helped." StarScream said.

Proximity smiles. "Try getting some rest, StarScream. It might help with the stress wall you've built around yourself."

"Alright." StarScream walked passed KnockOut and Proximity and to his quarters.

StarScream woke in the morning. He sat up and stretched, groaning as his movement software slowly reactivated. "I need to upgrade my movement software." StarScream grumbled. StarScream stood and walked out of his room.

"StarScream!" BlitzWing cried, running toward him. "Ze varriors! Zey 'ave returned!"

StarScream's optics opened wide. "They're back?" Did we win?" StarScream asked.

"No. Only zix varriors returned, Zey vere carrying...a...a gurney."

"A gurney?"

"Megatron...'e barely made it."

StarScream's world slowed as the thought of living without his Bond Mate struck him like a plasma sword to his Spark chamber. StarScream ran to the mad bay as coolant spilled from his optics. 'Megatron can't offline! If he offlines then I'll offline with him.' StarScream thought to himself. StarScream walked into Megatron's med room and gasped.

There lay his Bond Mate. His body bore scars from the battle. His optics were offline and his intakes were long, dragging on to one breath a minute. StarScream walks to Megatron's side and places a servo on Megatron's chest. "Megzy..." StarScream all but whimpered, as if feeling the pain Megatron had and is suffering. StarScream looked around at the mechs in the room. ShockWave, SoundWave, the six drones and even KnockOut and Proximity had their heads down.

'He...he can't offline.' StarScream thought. StarScream puts his head on Megatron's chest near his neck cords.

"S-Star... StarScream." A low, raspy voice buzzed.

StarScream raises his head. "M-Megaton?"

"StarScream...h-help."

"KnockOut, Megatron's still alive. Do what you can to keep him like that or better." StarScream commanded. KnockOut nods and does so.

A month later, Megatron was in stasis and his vital signs showed no significance of getting better. StarScream was happy that his love was alive but dreadfully upset that he was suffering so much pain.

"StarScream...zeer up. At least 'e's not dead." BlitzWing said.

"Yeah. I just wish he wasn't in so much pain." StarScream said depression obvious in his tone. "Why didn't I insist to come with him?"

"'e did it because 'e loved zou. If it veren't for 'im, zou'd be ze zon on zat med table." BlitzWing said, comforting StarScream. StarScream looks at BlitzWing.

"Thanks." StarScream hugs BlitzWing. "It seems to me that you're my only true friend, Blitz."

"Zah. I know." BlitzWing sighs. "Try going for a fly. Maybe zou vill feel better after."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Blitz." StarScream walks to the Decepticon base's roof, jumps, transforms and flies away. StarScream flies over the city.

Soon, StarScream picks up an energy signal. "Hm? What's this?" StarScream said to himself. StarScream searches for the energy signature's location. "Well, well. It seems I've found LockDown on accident." StarScream said. StarScream flies over LockDown. "Oh look, he has an Autobot with him. Guess I shouldn't be a stranger." StarScream said, flying ahead, transforming and landing in front of the muscle car and motorbike. LockDown and Prowl stop and transform.

"StarScream?" LockDown said in surprise. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just going for a flight, ya know." StarScream notices LockDown's expression and sighs. "I'm upset, there ya happy now?"

"Why, if I must ask, are you upset?" LockDown asks, crossing his arms.

"Why should I tell you? You obviously don't give a slag." StarScream growls.

Prowl sighs. "StarScream, please tell us."

"Why would an Autobot care about how a Decepticon feels?"

"So that Autobot can help the Decepticon feel better."

StarScream looks at Prowl's soft, kind face and sighs. "Follow me. I'll tell you in secret."

"Thanks, StarScream." Prowl smiles.

At an old, half destroyed barn in the middle of nowhere, StarScream stood with LockDown and Prowl.

"I'm upset because..."

"Go on."

"...because Megatron is dying." StarScream sighed.

"That's it?" LockDown asked.

"Yes. Megatron is my bond mate." StarScream said.

"Oh. Then his condition must be breaking your Spark." Prowl said.

LockDown noticed Prowl was looking at him. "What?"

"Say something seemingly warm Sparked, you cruel jerk-bot."

"Fine." LockDown said, walking to StarScream and sighs. "It's okay, StarScream. I'm sure he'll be fine soon."

StarScream then, without thinking, hugs LockDown. LockDown looks at Prowl.

"Go on." Prowl assures him.

LockDown hugs StarScream back in comfort.

"Thanks." StarScream said.

LockDown sighs again. "Come to the Autobot base, StarScream."

"Huh? But..."

"Maybe someone will heal Megatron." LockDown spoke quickly before StarScream could object to his offer.

StarScream thought it over for a klick then sighed with defeat. "Do you think they'd help a Decepticon?"

"No, but they'd help a mech who's losing his bond mate." Prowl said.

Later at the Autobot base, Prowl, LockDown, and StarScream are standing outside.

"Okay. I'll go in first." Prowl said.

StarScream and LockDown nod.

Prowl walks into the base and sees BumbleBee, Sari and Bulkhead playing video games in the living room. Prowl quietly walks further in, followed by StarScream and LockDown. Once he was near the kitchen area, he heard Optimus' voice.

"Ratchet, check the scanners for any Decepticons."

Prowl flinched, along with LockDown and StarScream. Prowl stepped into the room and walked to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Good afternoon." Prowl said.

Optimus and Ratchet stopped what they were doing and looked at Prowl.

"Hello, Prowl." Optimus said. "Is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Well, yes and no. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can you and Ratchet help a...uh...friend with something?" Prowl said nervously.

"Sure. What's the friend's name?"

"StarScream."

"What?" Optimus said with shock.


	5. Chapter 4

…And a Spark to Follow

Prowl smirked nervously. "Heh. What if I said his bond mate was dying?"

"Who in their right processor would want to be StarScream's bond mate?"

"Megatron." StarScream said, walking in.

"What is he doing here?"

"We brought him here." LockDown said.

"Prowl, you brought two 'cons to our base!" Optimus barked.

Prowl flinched then lowered his helm in shame. LockDown growled at Optimus then hugged Prowl.

Optimus paused. "Why is he hugging you, Prowl?"

"He's my bond mate." Prowl admitted, hugging LockDown back.

"Oh." Optimus paused again and started to think. "StarScream, would you sneak us into the Decepticon base?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then let's go mend your bond mate."

"W-what?

"I've changed my mind. I'll tell you why later."

At the Decepticon base, KnockOut did his best to fix Megatron but without proper equipment, he was going a snail's pace. When the med bay door opened, he was fairly surprised to see StarScream walk in with three Autobots and a Decepticon bounty hunter.

"What's with the crowd?" KnockOut asked.

"Move away from Megatron. I've a proper med bot." StarScream said.

KnockOut moved away, giving Ratchet all the space he needed. Ratchet worked and allowed KnockOut to watch and ask medical questions. StarScream heard another mech enter and looked back to see BlitzWing.

"Hey Blitz." StarScream said happily.

"Eh dere, Screamer. Zou ask ze Autobots to 'elp vit Megzy."

"Yes. There was a bit of trouble at first but that has been resolved."

BlitzWing looked at StarScream, Icy's face bore worry. "StarScream…" BlitzWing paused as StarScream looked into his optics.

"You said my full name. You only do that when you're serious about something."

"Ya. After zou left, Megatron's energy zignal…disappeared from radar."

StarScream froze. His Spark shattered. StarScream looked at Megatron's body then at Ratchet. Ratchet had Megatron's Spark chamber open and the Spark was gone. Coolant poured from StarScream's optics.

"I'm sorry, StarScream. He's gone." Ratchet said.

"All leave. I need some time to myself." StarScream said.

"Yes…Lord StarScream." KnockOut said, leaving the med bay with everyone else.

'Lord StarScream…" StarScream thought.

An hour later, StarScream sat next to his love's body.

'He's dead. I'm the Decepticon leader. Why doesn't it feel like I had imagined it would?' StarScream thought with a long sigh.

StarScream leaned in close to Megatron's lifeless face and softly gives him a final kiss. "Goodbye." StarScream said. "I promise to never love anyone else and to be the best Decepticon leader." StarScream stood and gave Megatron a look over, sighing at all the battle scars. StarScream walked out of the med bay. Everyone was standing there, waiting for StarScream.

"Optimus, why haven't you and your friends left?" StarScream asked.

"We need to know if the war between Autobots and Decepticons continues." Optimus said.

StarScream paused and thought. "No. Without a strong leader like Megatron, we're better off giving up and turning ourselves in." StarScream said.

"Why not sign surrender wavers, it's better than going to Cybertronian prison." Optimus said.

StarScream nodded "Alright. We'll sign the surrender wavers but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We don't bury Megatron's body."

"Okay." Optimus smiled and held his servo out.

StarScream smiles back and shakes servos with him.

At the Autobots' base, everyone, Autobot and Decepticon, stood in the communications room.

"Prowl, contact Ultra Magnus of the Elite Guard." Optimus said.

Prowl did so. LockDown, though, made Prowl's job tougher then it was suppose to be. LockDown had Prowl sit on his lap and he was kissing Prowl's neck cords softly, causing waves of minor pleasure to flow through his body.

The screen soon bore Sentinel Prime's face. "Optimus? Are my optics deceiving me or are you standing next to the whole Earth bound army of Decepticons?"

"This is reality." StarScream said.

"Sentinel, patch us through to Ultra Magnus. We have some surrender wavers to sign." Optimus said.

Sentinel leaves the screen and Ultra Magnus appears.

"Surrender wavers? Are you sure?"

"Megatron is dead. I, StarScream, am the Decepticon leader. I called this motion to surrender." StarScream said.

Ultra Magnus paused. "Alright. We will be arriving at Earth as soon as possible." With that, the screen turned off.

"StarScream…" KnockOut said.

StarScream looks at KnockOut.

"You will need an SIC."

"Let me guess. You want to be my SIC." StarScream turns to KnockOut.

"Well. Yes, Lord StarScream."

"Fine, it's all yours."

"Thank you."

The next day, Ultra Magnus's ship lands near the Autobot base. The Decepticons had stayed there for the night, since their com link signals are different. Everyone from the Earth base walked outside. The boarding door of the large space craft opened. StarScream, KnockOut and Optimus walked into the ship and to the bridge.

"Ready?"

The three mechs nod and walked to the table in the middle of the room. Optimus and KnockOut sign the wavers but StarScream hesitated. Soon after thinking it over, he signed the wavers.

"Welcome to the good side." Optimus greeted the new allies to the Autobots.

"Thanks" StarScream said


	6. Chapter 5

Remembering a Cure

A year passed and, with the alliance, Cybertron was being cleaned of the million years of war. StarScream was among those who were cleaning, to keep watch so that there were no rebellious Decepticons. StarScream watched over his troops, and then a purple glow caught his attention.

"Hm?" StarScream walks to the glow and sees a glowing purple shard. "Dark Energon!" StarScream said with surprise. "What…" StarScream paused to lower his vocals. "How did it survive? Maybe I can use this to my advantage." StarScream took the shard and hid it on his person. "I need to get this to Megatron's body. I may be able to bring him back." StarScream checked on his troops and then walked to Optimus. "Can you watch my troops? I need to go to Earth for a little while.

"Sure. I'll com link if there is trouble."

StarScream smiles. "Thanks, Optimus."

At that, StarScream flew to his ship and went back to Earth.

KnockOut was standing in the bridge of the Nemesis, using his needle point digits to tap and type on his status pad.

"KnockOut." A voice came from the bridge entrance.

KnockOut looks at the door and sees StarScream. "Hello, Lord StarScream. How's the clean up coming?"

"It's going goo. Cybertron will soon be livable environment again. KnockOut, I need your medical expertise."

"What for?" KnockOut asked.

"We're going to bring Megatron back from the dead." StarScream said.

KnockOut flinched. "Isn't that impossible?"

"No. If you can bring him bring his Spark back, I can wake him and give him strength with this." StarScream said, taking the Dark Energon shard out.

"Is that…?"

"Yes. Dark Energon."

"Lord StarScream, I, unfortunately, see a flaw in your idea."

"And what is that?"

"If you – err – we bring Megatron back, you won't be the Decepticon leader."

StarScream paused. KnockOut was right.

"I don't care. I want my Megzy back." StarScream's optics started leaking coolant.

KnockOut noticed StarScream's mental condition and comforts him. "Alright, StarScream. I'll see what I can do." KnockOut said.

"Thanks, KnockOut." StarScream thanked.

The next day, KnockOut had managed to revive Megatron with the help of Sari's key, but it wasn't strong enough so he was forced to put Megatron on life support. StarScream soon walked in with the shard.

"Is he stable?" StarScream asked.

"Yes. As stable as he's going to get without dying again." KnockOut said, assuring StarScream with a gesture to Megatron's vitals status.

StarScream walked to Megatron and sighed. Raising his servos, StarScream shoved the shard into Megatron's chest. StarScream takes a step back as the Dark Energon melts into Megatron's chest. Megatron's optics activated and online themselves. Megatron sat up and looked at StarScream.

"Huh?"

StarScream hugs Megatron. "Thank Primus your back." StarScream said.

"StarScream, how long have I been dead?"

"You've been dead for a year. I couldn't handle the loneliness."

"What's the status on the war?"

"The war is over. Autobots and Decepticons are living in peace."

Megatron looked at KnockOut.

"He's not lying."

Megatron looked back at StarScream. "You signed surrender wavers. Who was your SIC?"

"KnockOut."

"Is he a good SIC?"

"Yes."

"Are you doing well as a Decepticon leader?"

StarScream paused. "I guess."

Megatron kisses StarScream. "Then my resurrection will stay a secret between us three."

"What?"

"StarScream, if anyone were to find out I was alive, the wavers will be void. I'm letting you be leader."

StarScream couldn't believe his auditory sensors. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, Lord StarScream." Megatron said.

StarScream smiles and kisses Megatron.

Later that night, Megatron was quietly lurking the halls of the Nemesis.

"I want to let everyone I am alive but that would stop the peace." Megatron whispered to himself.

Megatron stops at StarScream's quarters. Megatron then knew how to get telling everyone of his resurrection off his processor. Megatron walks into StarScream's room quietly, knowing that StarScream was in recharge. Megatron sat on the edge of StarScream's berth.

"Oh, StarScream. How I would love for your would allow me to take you as my own." Megatron whispered.

StarScream rolled onto his side, back facing Megatron. Megatron smiled as he closed StarScream's quarter's door and watched StarScream rest.

In the morning, StarScream woke to find that Megatron was asleep in his berth, holding him in a protective embrace. StarScream cuddles into Megatron's embrace. Megatron yawns and activates his optics, looking and StarScream.

"Screamer…" Megatron whispered.

StarScream looked into Megatron's optics. "Yes, Megzy?"

"I want you."

StarScream looked at Megatron with surprise. "But, Megzy. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"I know, but if we don't now, you'll never be ready." Megatron said, keeping his tone soft.

StarScream thought it over. "Alright." StarScream passionately kissed Megatron.

At the bridge, KnockOut was busy with perimeter scans and drone issues. Soon, though, Proximity walked in and KnockOut couldn't help but to smile for the first time that morning.

"Good morning, Prox." Knock Out said, walking to Proximity and hugging him.

Proximity smiled and hugged back. "How is the morning treating you so far, KO?"

"Ugh. This morning…let's say that being SIC without the leader around sucks." KnockOut stated.

Proximity smirks and turns KnockOut around.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Proximity said.

Proximity messaged KnockOut's neck cords as KnockOut sighed with relief, feeling the stress melt away.

"Mmm…" KnockOut moaned. "Where'd you learn to do this?" KnockOut asked.

"I took the liberty to watch some human methods of relieving stress." Proximity replied.

KnockOut sighed as he felt the last bit of stress disappear. "Thanks, Prox." KnockOut said, giving Proximity a kiss.

Proximity kissed back. "Need help with anything else, KO?"

"No. I'm better now."

Suddenly, the red alert systems go off. KnockOut looks at the monitor and sees a rogue mech nearing the Nemesis.

"Frag! We have defiance." KnockOut snarled. "Prox, get StarScream!"

"Yes, KO" Proximity said, giving KnockOut a kiss on the cheek.

KnockOut couldn't keep a smile off his lips. Proximity runs to StarScream's quarters.

"Lord StarScream! We have a rogue mech!"

StarScream and Megatron were lying on StarScream's berth, panting from their act of bliss.

"StarScream, are you awake?" Proximity asked.

"Yeah. I'm awake. I'll be at the bridge soon."

"Alright." Proximity walks back to KnockOut.

"Megzy, I have to go. This is the first time in a year that we've had a rogue appear."

"So, ever since you signed the wavers?" Megatron said, watching StarScream stand and clean himself off.

"Yes, this is the first rogue." StarScream said with a smirk.

"Okay, Screamer. Go do your job, Lord StarScream."


	7. Chapter 6

Defiance and Discovery

StarScream, KnockOut and Proximity are standing in the bridge.

"KnockOut, do you know who the rogue mech is?"

"No clue. I've been trying to find a way to know who the rogue is."

"Where is SoundWave? He could identify the rogue."

KnockOut then brought up a security cam screen. "Uh, found him."

StarScream looks at the screen. "SoundWave's the rogue!"

"StarScream, do you think he overheard us and chose to rebel?" KnockOut asked.

"It's possible."

"Okay, what the Pit are you two talking about?" Proximity finally spoke.

KnockOut looks at StarScream. "We brought Megatron back to life." KnockOut said.

"You what? Where is he?"

"Proximity, it wasn't our idea to keep is revival a secret. It was his idea." StarScream said.

"Why?"

"So I can be leader."

"So, he gave up so you'd be in command?"

"That and he knew how peaceful the Autobots and Decepticons were together."

"Show him to me."

At StarScream's quarters, Megatron describes to Proximity about why he made it a secret.

"I have an idea." Proximity said, now understanding the situation. "Why not renew the surrender wavers with your signature."

"That could work." Megatron said.

"But how are we going to get Megatron to the Autobots? It he's seen, the war will start again." KnockOut commented.

"Then we'll disguise him." StarScream said, taking out a large black robe big enough for Megatron to wear. "Luckily, it has a hood that will hide your face, Megzy."

Megatron puts the robe on and puts the hood up over his head.

"Wow, if I didn't know it was you, I'd totally fall for it." KnockOut said.

"Then I am ready." Megatron said. "Come, StarScream. We have a job to do." Megatron walked to the cargo bay to leave.

StarScream followed.

"Wait! What about SoundWave?"

"Distract him, KnockOut. Do you whatever it takes! Just keep him busy." StarScream said.

KnockOut could only think of one way to distract SoundWave.

An hour later, SoundWave is aboard the Nemesis and running toward the control room. KnockOut had told Proximity of his plan and was now standing in the control room, waiting for SoundWave. Then the door blast open and SoundWave stormed toward KnockOut. SoundWave made some beeping and buzzing sounds.

"They're not here, SoundWave. Megatron left with StarScream to re-sign the surrender wavers." KnockOut said.

SoundWave's posture slumped low

"Let's forget them for awhile." KnockOut said voice slow and seductive.

SoundWave tilted his head slightly at KnockOut. KnockOut pulls SoundWave close.

"I know that screen is a mask, SoundWave. Please let me see your face." KnockOut said, gently gripping the frame of the glass screen on SoundWave's face.

SoundWave flinched. Then, a subtle click sound chimed and the screen over SoundWave's face came loose. KnockOut slowly took the mask off of SoundWave's face. KnockOut was surprised to see a rather handsome mach's face gazing at him. KnockOut placed his delicate, needle-point digits on SoundWave's face softly.

"I never would have guessed that you would have… such a beautiful face." KnockOut said.

SoundWave looked at the floor. KnockOut nears his face plate to SoundWave's and looks him in the optics.

"Don't be shy."

At the Autobot main command centre, StarScream and Megatron were headed toward Altra Magnus's control room.

"Are we even going the right way?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, we are." StarScream assured without hesitation. "It was part of the deal that the Autobots learned the layout of the Decepticon base and vice versa."

"Oh, then I need a tour sometime." Megatron said, looking around.

"I will do so after, Megzy."

"I love it when you call me that, Screamer." Megatron said, caressing StarScream's hips with his large servos.

"Megzy, not now. We have a job to do." StarScream said softly.

"But, Screamer, your aft is tempting me." Megatron said, kissing StarScream's sensitive wings.

StarScream let out a soft moan.

Megatron smirks. "I see your wings are still as sensitive as they were in the past." Megatron purred, placing a servo on StarScream's chest.

"Please, Megzy. Please stop." StarScream pleaded.

Meanwhile, just around the corner from StarScream and Megatron, Prowl stood in shock.

'Megatron is alive.' Prowl thought to himself.

Prowl walks around the corner. "StarScream?"

"Guh! P-Prowl! How long have you been standing there and what have you heard?" StarScream stammered.

"I've been here the whole time. You brought Megatron back. Why?"

"I was lonely. I needed my Bond mate back." StarScream admitted.

Prowl looked around. "I have a short cut to the command office."

"Huh?" Megatron tilted his helm slightly.

"I know why you came. You're going to renew the surrender wavers with your signature."

"You're smart." Megatron commented.

"I know."

Back on the Nemesis, KnockOut and SoundWave were leaning against a control panel. KnockOut, panting hard, was pinned between SoundWave and the control panel. KnockOut was and had tried not to push any buttons during their tryst of near-to-fake love. SoundWave kissed KnockOut but he didn't receive a kiss back. SoundWave looks into KnockOut's crimson optics.

"I bet you have a sensitive spark." KnockOut said.

SoundWave was confused.

"I… I'm sorry. I only did this to distract you from following StarScream and Megatron." KnockOut admitted, expecting to be harmed after.

SoundWave felt his spark shatter. SoundWave had never felt so betrayed in his life. SoundWave moved away from KnockOut and placed a servo on his chest plate over his spark chamber. KnockOut looked at the floor with shame.

"I'm so sorry, SoundWave."

SoundWave grabs his mask and places over his face. KnockOut stands.

"I'll leave. I am not in my right place right now. My place is in the med bay."

SoundWave looks a KnockOut, frowning under his mask. KnockOut passed SoundWave.

"If you wish to hit me, do so now." KnockOut said, standing in front of SoundWave.

SoundWave looks away.

"Alright." KnockOut said, leaving the control room.


	8. Chapter 7

Renewed Alliance

Back at the Autobot base, Prowl was leading StarScream and Megatron to the command room through a secret tunnel.

"Please, don't tell Optimus about these tunnels.

"We promise." StarScream said.

"Thank you."

The three mechs stop at a door.

"This is it." Prowl said. "I'll see you two later." Prowl continues down the hall.

StarScream looks at Megatron. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Megatron responded.

"You don't seem confident. What's wrong?" StarScream asked with concern.

"I…I never anticipated that I'd be doing this. I swore my life to never…"Megatron trailed off.

"You can end this."

"What?"

"You don't have to sign the wavers. You can make things go back to the way they were." StarScream said.

"But, everyone seems to like the peace. I don't want to ruin it for them…or you."

StarScream opens the door.

Later, StarScream was talking with Altra Magnus.

"StarScream, who is he?"

"He's my bond mate."

"Wasn't your bond mate Megatron?"

"Yes, that's why we are here." StarScream took the hood off Megatron's head.

"You brought him back?" Altra Magnus said with surprise.

"Yes. We would like to update the surrender wavers." StarScream said timidly.

Altra Magnus thought it over. "Alright, but he will need to remember his commitment when his rage gets the better of him."

"Deal." Megatron agreed, shaking Altra Magnus's servo.

"Now, if any rebels appear, they'll be your responsibility, Megatron." Altra Magnus said, taking some back-up wavers out and a laser tip pen.

"Is that the newest model of forever pens?" StarScream asked.

"Yes." Altra Magnus replied.

Megatron signed the wavers.

Prowl had walked to his room to meditate. He had a good three hours of peace but that peace was dashed by someone entering his room. Prowl looked up at the person and sighed.

"LockDown, what do you want?"

"I wanna talk and learn to be at peace with myself."

Prowl glared at his lover. LockDown sighed.

"Fine, I wanna 'face."

"Maybe later." Prowl replied.

"Okay." LockDown said, sitting next to Prowl.

Prowl looked at him. "LockDown?"

"Yes Prowl?"

"What are you doing?"

LockDown looked around the room. "Sittin'"

"Why?"

"I can't sit with my lover?" LockDown said with a clever grin.

Prowl sighed. He sat close and cuddled into LockDown's chassis. LockDown grinned and hugged Prowl closer. Prowl curled a bit.

"LockDown," Prowl started.

"I know, kid. I love you too." LockDown said.

Prowl kissed LockDown's chassis and goes into recharge.

Later, Prowl found himself waking on his berth. Prowl onlined his optics and saw LockDown sitting on a meditation mat with his legs crossed and optics offline. Prowl watched as his lover sat there, breathing deeply and calmly.

"He's... he's meditating.' Prowl thought.

Prowl sat up on his berth. "LockDown?"

LockDown onlined an optic and looked at Prowl.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Are you meditating?"

"Tryin' to. Ya fell into recharge so I figured I'd give it a try."

Prowl smiled and stood up. Prowl walked to LockDown and sat on his lap, facing him.

"You deserve something from me to show how much seeing you try some of my interests." Prowl said as he kissed LockDown.

LockDown kissed back and holds Prowl's body.

Meanwhile, in a random hallway, KnockOut and Proximity kissed each other. Proximity had pinned KnockOut to a wall but was careful not to scratch KnockOut's gorgeous and perfect paint job. KnockOut separates their lips to say something but his attempt at speech was thwarted as Proximity used this chance to increase the kiss to a maximum.

"Mmmmmph! Prox, please, I need to tell you something." KnockOut said between gasps.

"What is it, KO?"

"Should we be doing this in a hall of the Autobot base?"

"Unless you wish to keep me waiting till we get back on the Nemesis we must do this here and now." Proximity says, kissing Knockout's neck cords.

They were at the Autobot base to meet up with LockDown and Prowl for a mechs-night-out and some driving, maybe even a race or two. But Proximity got distracted. He was starting his mating cycle but it started while he was with his mate. It was some poor timing for him.

Now he was hungry for KnockOut.

"P-Prox, what if someone sees us?" KnockOut asked.

"Then let them."

"What's wrong with... oh no. Your mating cycle. Prox, have you started your mating cycle?" KnockOut asked.

"Yes." Proximity admitted. KnockOut sighs.

Then, Bumblebee walks around the corner and sees them.

"Oh! Wow." BumbleBee said with surprise. "Uh, KnockOut, Proximity?"

"Oh! H-hey Bee. This isn't what it look like." KnockOut said.

"You don't have to be nervous, KO."

"But you're a young scout."

"So? I'm a mech too." BumbleBee stated. "You two looking for Prowl and LockDown?"

"We were till Prox got the erge."

"I can't help it. I've started my mating cycle." Proximity said reminding his mate.

"Well so have LockDown and Prowl. Their 'facing right now."

"How do you know?" KnockOut asked.

"I hid a cam in Prowl's room."

"Oh." KnockOut said.

Then a blue mech appears behind BumbleBee.

"Hey Bee." The mech said.

BumbleBee turned and smiled at the mech. "Hey Blurr!" BumbleBee replied with a smile.

"Hey Bee, I was just in the control room when you came to my mind. I just had to see you." Blurr said like lightning.

"Blurr, slow down a bit." Bee said, chuckling slightly.

Blurr hugs Bee.


	9. Chapter 8

The Speed of Death

Later on in the day, Blurr and BumbleBee were outside of the base.

"Hey Bee, lets race!" Blurr said. "I have extra energy that I must burn."

"Okay!" Bee said, transforming and preparing his speed boosters.

Blurr smiled and transformed. "Ready, set, GO!" Blurr said taking off.

"Hey! No fair!" BumbleBee yelled, chasing Blurr.

Blurr saw BumbleBee in his rear view mirrors and sped up. BumbleBee laughed and activated his speed boosters.

"Come on, Blurr. Give me some challenge." BumbleBee said driving up next to Blurr.

Blurr sped up again. "How's this?"

"I can beat that!" BumbleBee laughed.

Suddenly, a tall Neutral mech stepped in front of Blurr. Blurr squealed to a halt and looked up at the grey and navy jet. BumbleBee's tires left burn marks in the road as he stopped abruptly. Soon the Neutral mech was joined with by three others. One was bulky and looked to be more brawn then brain. Another was taller than the first and wore glasses. The last was the thinnest and looked to have a speedy personality.

"Hey look what we have here." The bulky one said.

"Some Autobot speedsters seem to have lost track of where they are." The tallest one said.

"Seems like the Neutral uprising will start with the destruction of these two." The thinnest said.

"No. I have a better idea. Destroy the blue one and let the yellow one go to tell his comrades about our plot to start the war again. Only we won't crash like the 'cons. We'll stand strong and win this war!" the first mech said. "Grab the blue one!"

"Yes, Master BloodShed!" The three others said.

"Bee, RUN!" Blurr yelled.

"What about you, Blurr!"

"I'm right behind you." Blurr yelled.

BumbleBee took off toward the Autobot base. Blurr followed BumbleBee.

"Chase them!" BloodShed yelled.

The other three Neutrals transformed. The bulky one transformed into a large tank, the tallest to a long, thin aircraft and the thinnest to a motor bike designed for sport racing. The tank, aircraft and sports bike chased Blurr and BumbleBee.

At the base, Prowl, Lockdown, KnockOut, and Proximity were in the living room, watching a romantic / comedy. Then, Prowl received a com link from BumbleBee.

"Prowl! Me and Blurr are being chased by Neutrals!"

"Neutrals?"

Proximity looked at Prowl.

"Prowl, what's wrong?" LockDown asked.

"Bee and Blurr are being chased by Neutrals."

"Ask him why." KnockOut said.

Proximity makes a com link to someone. After a while, Proximity's optics were wide.

"Prox?" KnockOut said with concern.

"BloodShed," Proximity paused. "BloodShed in planning to start another war. The Autobots and Decepticons against the Neutrals. BloodShed says that without the war between the Autobots and Decepticons it will ruin the balance of life and that the Autobots and Decepticons will try to get us to join sides."

"What?" LockDown said.

"BloodShed is going to call all the Neutrals in the universe to meet at the Neutral base that he, NashFarrow, BrawnCall, and NibeSaw have built. Coordinates only send to Neutrals."

"That's crazy!" KnockOut said.

"I know. I can't argue with the Neutral leader. I must leave." Proximity said standing and walking to the door.

Proximity looked back at KnockOut. "I'm sorry." Proximity left the base.

Later, KnockOut sat in his room, bawling his optics out. His processor couldn't stop repeating the image of his beloved Proximity leaving. Soon, though, KnockOut heard his room door open. KnockOut looked to see SoundWave standing in the doorway.

"Oh, good afternoon SoundWave." KnockOut said trying to sound calm.

SoundWave walked to KnockOut and sat down on KnockOut's berth. Cybertronian words flickered onto his screen.

'I heard crying. Are you okay?'

"Why should you care? I know you remember what I did to you."

'Yes and it hurt. But now you're hurting and I want to help you through it.'

The words displayed on SoundWave's screen made KnockOut smile. "Thanks SoundWave."

KnockOut explained the situation for an hour and also told of his feelings. After, SoundWave gave KnockOut a hug. KnockOut sighed and hugged SoundWave back.

"SoundWave, My bond mate left. I need help."

SoundWave hugged tighter. KnockOut then came up with an idea.

"I know what I can do!"

SoundWave looked at KnockOut. KnockOut lifted SoundWave's head and examined his broken vocal processor.

"That looks painful. I could fix that for you." KnockOut offered.

SoundWave nodded.

Meanwhile, in an aircraft stationed on top of a mesa, BloodShed, leader of the Neutral brigade, sat on his throne in the bridge of the craft.

"My fellow neutrals, the peace between the Decepticons and Autobots has robbed most of you of your jobs. My primary job was dispensing you all to the factions that have paid for your services. Without your services needed, my job has become obsolete. I have a plan to fix this problem. Each of you will contribute your battle skills in the new war."

"New war?" an orange and green mech said.

"Yes, CobeScreek, a new war. Us neutrals, against the Decepticons and Autobots. We too need work and they've robbed us of that right!" BloodShed said aggravation obvious in his tone.

Proximity was barely paying attention to BloodShed's rant. His processor was focused on the terrible thought of fighting KnockOut. His true love was his enemy now. The 'Romeo and Juliet' feelings he had then were spark destroying. His life went from peaceful and perfect to disastrous. Soon his processor drifted into a fantasy.

Proximity and KnockOut where driving side by side and then KnockOut drove into a field of roses and daisies, petals flying and floating from behind him. Proximity followed and stopped as he watched KnockOut drive around him in a strange way before drifting up next to him. KnockOut transformed and smiled warmly at Proximity. Proximity transformed and looked around at the ground that had been driven through. KnockOut took Proximity's servo and they both rose into the air. Proximity looked down at the field below to see a rose and daisy heart. Proximity looked up at KnockOut. KnockOut was smiling at Proximity. Proximity smiled back at KnockOut. KnockOut brought their lips close but then a voice snapped Proximity out of his day dream.

"Proximity! Proximity, wake from your stupor!" A low voice yelled in Proximity's audios.

Proximity woke and saw a violet and ebony muscle mech. "Oh, sorry JackCrane. I was fantasizing."

"Fantasizing? Why would you need to fantasize when your dreams are coming true?" JackCrane told his lifelong friend.

"What are you talking about?" Proximity asked.

"Lord BloodShed has made you his SIC and lover. You still have a crush on him don't you?" JackCrane asked.

Proximity looked at BloodShed and sighed. "I….I guess."

BloodShed stood from his throne and gestured to Proximity to come to him. Proximity walked to BloodShed and he allowed the mech to caress his body and kiss the top of his head.

"Neutrals! Rest up, for tomarrow we wage war on the peace loving slaggers!"

Later that night, BloodShed took Proximity to his quarters to claim his thought virgin bondless mate. Proximity knew BloodShed's intentions. BloodShed pins Proximity to a wall in his room and crashes his lips to his in a harsh kiss. Proximity doesn't respond to the kiss or the harsh nature of being pinned to a solid Cybertronian steal wall. BloodShed opened both of their spark chambers and tried to merge their sparks but nothing happened. Proximity watched as BloodShed backed away.

"Proxy, did you merge with someone?" BloodShed asked.

"Yes, I did. I merged with someone I had to desert to be here." Proximity said. "I merged with someone I love. Not with someone who thought I'd be a good interfacing servant."

BloodShed growls and looks at the floor. "Who is this mech?"

"He is KnockOut, a Decepticon." Proximity said, pushing himself off the wall and standing erect.

"You merged with a 'con? You're a traitor!" BloodShed yelled.

"I merged with him before the peace. I'm not a traitor! I am still neutral. I'm just a neutral who chose to merge with a Decepticon."

BloodShed sighed and looked at Proximity. "If you weren't one of the top five neutral warriors, I'd banish you. Your skills in the field are too valuable to our plan. You shall remain neutral but you must stay in the storage bay."

"Yes, Lord BloodShed." Proximity left and went to the storage bay to recharge.

The next morning, Proximity was still in recharge and was dreaming of KnockOut. But he was woken from his heavenly dream by a familiar voice.

"Proximity, wake up. What are you doing here?" JackCrane asked. "You should be in BloodShed's berth with him."

"I was told by our master to stay in here." Proximity said. "I told him that I merged with a Decepticon."

"You WHAT!" JackCrane said, voice whittled with surprise.

"I wanted to, Jack!" Proximity snarled. "I love him. I hated having to leave him. KnockOut's probably with SoundWave right now."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You merged with KnockOut? THE KnockOut? He's like one of the most gorgeous Mech's in Cybertronian history!"

"Uh, yeah." Proximity said.

"I'll sneak you to the Decepticon ship." JackCrane said.

"Why?" Proximity asked.

"I wanna meet KnockOut and I'm your friend." JackCrane said.

Later that day, Proximity and JackCrane were driving down the road. JackCrane's vehicle mode is a standard industrial hook and chain crane but with green streaks on the doors.

"Prox, do you know where he could be?" JackCrane asked.

"Jack, I have inside connections. I could easily com KnockOut but he seems to have disconnected his coms. I'll have to com someone else." Proximity said. "Prowl. Prowl, can you hear me?"

"Proximity? You still have this link code?"

"Prowl, shut up. Where's KnockOut?"

"Last time I saw him, he was in the med bay working on SoundWave's vocal capacitor."

"Scrap!" Proximity exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" JackCrane asked.

Proximity didn't reply to JackCrane's question. Proximity increased his speed and blazed down the street.

"Proximity?" JackCrane yelled after Proximity. "Slag. Something happened." JackCrane sped up and slowly caught up to Proximity. "Prox! What happened?"

"You'll see, Jack." Proximity said.

At the Autobot base, Prowl was working on sending a coordinates to Proximity so he could find KnockOut faster. Then Prowl feels a servo and a hook on his shoulders. Prowl looks back at the other mech.

"LockDown, please, not now. I have to send KnockOut's coordinates to Proximity."

"I can see that you're working on that, kid. I just have news to tell ya." LockDown said.

Prowl looks at LockDown.

"Optimus is missing."

Prowl stood fast. "What! Do you know what happened?"

"I saw a gang of Neutrals dragging something large out of the base. Optimus could have been kidnapped."

Prowl sat and covered his face with his servos. "Everything is happening so fast. Things are going to get dangerous fast."

"Yeah, the Neutrals have been preparing this for a while. I can tell." LockDown said. "We've got to get the Neutrals to join sides and we must kill their leader and his SIC."

Prowl nods. "Yes, we must take out their leaders first though."

"Yeah, without their leaders they'll have to join sides." LockDown said.


	10. Chapter 9

Kidnapped and the New War's start

At the Neutral craft, Optimus woke to find himself chained up tight in a concrete cell. Optimus struggled to free himself from his bondings and soon gave up. Then, Optimus was joined by another mech in this cramped space of a cell.

"Well, greetings Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, once enemy of Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Optimus asked aggressively.

"I'm BloodShed, soon to be grand overlord of Earth and Cybertron." The other said, voice nearly booming with egotistical self praise.

"BloodShed, why have you kidnapped me?"

"I plan to bait your new and old comrades to praise me for your safety. I will tell them on the battle field that you will be killed if they choose to attack my Neutral army."BloodShed said, grabbing Optimus's chin so they stared each other in the optics. "You know how Megatron is. You'll never survive."

Optimus sneers at BloodShed, knowing he was right about Megatron's love of battle.

In the Decepticon med bay, KnockOut was finishing up the repairs to SoundWave's vocal center.

"Almost done, SoundWave." KnockOut said while connecting the last wire.

SoundWave could feel his vocal systems reactivate after millennia of being offlined by a nasty fight he got in when he was just a sparkling.

"Try talking now, SoundWave."

"Th...thank you, Kn...KnockOut." SoundWave said, static half scrambling his words.

KnockOut smiles and tweaks the main vocal box to get rid of the static. "There now try."

"KnockOut...I don't know how to thank you enough for this." SoundWave said without difficulty or static. SoundWave's voice was smooth as silk and its depth just a bit higher than Megatron's.

KnockOut couldn't stop himself from blushing. "Wow...such a beautiful voice."

SoundWave smirked at the comment but stopped, remembering KnockOut's bonding to Proximity.

Soon, though, KnockOut and SoundWave are joined in the med bay by two mechs.

"KnockOut, I'm back for you."

"P-Proximity? Is that you?" KnockOut asked, turning to the two new mechs. At the sight of Proximity, KnockOut smiled and ran to him, coolant pouring from his optics. Proximity hugged KnockOut tight, kissing KnockOut's helm.

"KnockOut, I never want to leave you again. I didn't even want to leave you the first time."

"Y-You didn't?"KnockOut asked.

"No. Of course not. You're my bond mate. I love you more than anything."

KnockOut smiled and kissed Proximity. Proximity kissed him back but stopped, remembering JackCrane and SoundWave were present.

"KO, I have someone here who wants to meet you. KO meet JackCrane."

KnockOut looked at Proximity then at JackCrane. "Hello JackCrane. Pleasure to meet you."

JackCrane nearly fainted when KnockOut looked and spoke to him. "H-hi. Y-you can call me Jack."

KnockOut smiled, realizing that JackCrane was shy. "Alright, Jack."

Two hours later, SoundWave had apologized for any personal assaults to KnockOut when he knew of their bonding, and now all four were in the control room and trying to find Megatron's location so they can explain the details of the neutral conspiracy. But they weren't having much luck with this strenuous task.

"Any luck, SoundWave?" KnockOut asked.

"No. Megatron is covering his and StarScream's signal. He is untraceable." SoundWave responded.

"We must hurry. BloodShed is going to initiate the attack in three hours." JackCrane said.

"And when were you planning to inform me of this?" Proximity said. "Before or after the war starts?"

JackCrane flinched and cowered in fear of being harmed because of delayed in tell.

Proximity sneered and looked away. "I won't hurt you right now."

KnockOut giggled and patted JackCrane's head softly. JackCrane calmed a bit and smiled.

"I FOUND THEM!" SoundWave exclaimed in success. "They're at the Autobot base."

"Then let's get a move on. We only have three hours to get to them and inform them about the attack." Proximity said.

At the Autobot base, Megatron and StarScream were hanging out with Rodimus and Altra Magnus. Apparently Altra Magnus wanted to have some time to learn more of his new allies. Suddenly, though, the lounge door burst open and SoundWave, KnockOut, Proximity and JackCrane walk in and straight to the lounging mech's in front of them.

"Lord Megatron, we have disastrous news." SoundWave informed.

"And what might this 'disastrous' news be?" Megatron inquired.

"Optimus has been kidnapped and is currently being held for ransom." JackCrane blurted. "And in less than three hours, BloodShed, the neutral commander, will wage war on The Autobots and Decepticons."

"Well, you gave him more information than you gave us." Proximity said.

"Lord BloodShed demanded that I told no one but Megatron that much." JackCrane whimpered, knowing that he was sure to get hit this time.

Proximity growled and smacked JackCrane on the back of his helm hard and sharp. JackCrane screamed and whimpered as he cowered on the floor of the lounge. In-fighting among comrades was regularly seen about the Decepticons, but Megatron was surprised to see that even neutrals punished their own with such rough handling.

"You weren't blunt this time, Prox. You're usually very blunt when you hit me." JackCrane whimpered.

"I'm usually blunt because it never mattered as much as it does now!" Proximity scolded at his larger comrade. "You kept secrets from your best friend and you think I'd be _BLUNT _when you screw up this badly!"

Once Proximity finally calmed, he looked around at the staring optics around him.

"What? As if you haven't seen someone frag up so badly that he gets his aft chewed out this much." Proximity huffed, crossing his arms.

JackCrane stood but slouched so he didn't appear threatening to his smaller but older superior. "Sorry."

Megatron stood and faced JackCrane. "What's the ransom?"

"Hm?" JackCrane gathered his thoughts. "Oh! Right, the ransom. The ransom is Optimus Prime's life for the surrender of Earth and Cybertron, and that the residents of both planets worship him as supreme overlord BloodShed."

Megatron stood with his jaw at the floor and the expression of Awe on his faceplates. "What? No deal! This war will have to commence."

"One problem. He also said that if you attack his army, he'll kill Optimus." JackCrane said.

Megatron sighed. "This guy is so well thought out." Megatron stood straight. "Seems we are stuck."

"Not exactly, Lord Megatron. I have a way to get into the Neutral base undetected." Proximity commented. Proximity reveals a case and places it on a table, opening it to show several small containers holding purple optic lenses.

Megatron picks up a container and opens it. "Would these be enough though?"

"You'll also need a temporary new paint job. Most Neutrals prefer a vibrant paint job to show off more."

Megatron puts the purple optic lenses in and looked around. "How do I look as a neutral?" Megatron asked, jokingly.

"You look better with red." StarScream laughed softly.

Megatron smirked at his Seeker before returning his attention to Proximity's case of lens containers and cylinders of spray-on temporary paint.

"You have any red and purple in there?" Megatron asked.


	11. Chapter 10

The Rescue and the Gathering

In front of the Neutral HQ, Proximity and Megatron stood side by side at the front of the small group of faux Neutrals. KnockOut and StarScream stand close to their bond mates in case they were recognized as fakes.

"Ready, Lord Megatron?" Proximity asked.

"Call me Destroyer." Megatron said with a sly smirk.

Proximity smiles and nods. "Follow me."

Proximity leads the faux neutrals toward the Entrance and talks to the big burly guard. After a few seconds of whispering, the guard waved them all through. They walk into a large main hallway. After waiting a little for the hall to get relatively empty, Proximity leads them to the brig levels. They walk past several cells containing Autobots and Decepticons alike, but none held the Autobot leader.

"Where could he be?" Megatron asked, frustrated.

"Destroyer, calm down." StarScream cooed, trying to tame the beast he called his lover. "Let SwiftWings calm you."

"SwiftWings?" Megatron inquired.

StarScream winks as a hint to call him by the fake name.

"Oh! Alright, SwiftWings." Megatron said, playing along.

StarScream kissed Megatron's cheek sweetly and noticed an immediate response as he felt Megatron's Energy signature calm.

After an hour of searching, the faux neutrals stumble upon a secured concrete cell.

"Bet he's in there." Proximity said to Megatron.

"I'll take that bet." Megatron said.

Proximity walks to the guard and talks to him, trying to gain access to the cell. His clever wit wasn't enough to get the guard to allow them in.

"Let me try." Megatron said.

Megatron stood in front on the guard and stared him dead in the optics. After a while, the guard was starting to feel very nervous around Megatron.

"Move." Megatron said calmly.

The guard complied and stepped aside. They all walk into the room and saw Optimus chained up in a spotlight in the middle of the cell. Optimus looked up but couldn't see who had entered for it was too dark for his optics to adjust to.

"Who's there?" Optimus asked, afraid to know the answer.

Megatron steps into the light and kneels to Optimus's level. "I've always wanted to see you like this but in this situation..." Megatron said, pointing his fusion cannon at the chain's binding the Prime.

One shot melted through all the chains, making them fall with a loud clatter to the floor. Optimus stood and moved his arm joins to relieve them of any cricks that would restrain his movement. Megatron stood and smiled at Optimus.

"Let's go." Megatron said.

"Megatron? You changed your look to come and save me."

"Don't get use to it. This is only temporary. Now, let's go."

Optimus watched as almost every mech leaves the cell. The only ones who stayed to wait for him were Megatron and Proximity. Optimus walked to the door and looked around. Proximity and Megatron walk out and stand at the sides of the door to reassure Optimus that it was safe. Optimus stepped out between them and looked at the group of faux neutrals. The group looked at the three and noticed something special.

"Autobots, show yourselves." Optimus said.

Optimus watched as Rodimus and Ultra Magnus step out of the crowd. Optimus looked at them and smiled.

"Optimus, you three together look so...what's the word...powerful." Rodimus commented.

"Indeed. You three look as if you could battle BloodShed and come out without a scratch or dent." Ultra Magnus agreed.

Optimus, Megatron and Proximity look at one another.

"But I'm not a commander. I'm just a soldier." Proximity said, looking at Ultra Magnus and Rodimus.

"You may be a soldier but you're a soldier who takes control when things go wrong and you inspire others to follow you wise wisdom." Megatron said.

"He's right, Prox." JackCrane said. "You inspire me to work harder and to build myself stronger like you do."

Proximity looks at JackCrane then around at the other faux neutrals who agreed with their confident expressions.

"Well, I can't be a commander unless we take out BloodShed. Most of the neutrals still respect him." Proximity said.

"Then we'll have to 'arrange' a 'meeting' with him." Optimus said.

Hours later, the faux neutrals had navigated their way to the control room where they knew BloodShed would be. Proximity typed in the pass code and they all watched the large doors open. BloodShed was standing at the large control panel at the front and was typing. Optimus, Megatron and Proximity quietly walk into the room, leading the others in as well.

"Ah, at last you have arrived. I've been waiting for you all." BloodShed said without turning around.

"BloodShed, surrender now or we'll have to destroy you." Optimus said.

"So, you have come to warn me. I thought you'd come to surrender yourselves and both the planets that I will control." BloodShed said, turning and grinning evilly at the group. "Proximity, I see you have chosen to abandon your neutral brethren and to choose a side."

"I have not chosen a side. I instead see to fulfill my newly seen destiny, but to fulfill my destiny, you must die." Proximity said, standing at the front of the group with Optimus at his left and Megatron at his right.

"And what is your supposed destiny?" BloodShed snarled with distaste at Proximity's regale posture change.

"My destiny is to become Commander of the neutrals." Proximity said, confidence sounding through.

BloodShed growled at Proximity. "I see who you are. I've known your bloodline ever since you became a neutral. You're not Cybertronian, Proximity."

Proximity was taken aback by this unexpected comment from BloodShed.

"Wh-what?"

"You are of royal blood. But the royal blood of a different planet similar to Cybertron. You're the prince of Porotron, Cybertron's sister planet." BloodShed hissed.

Proximity froze, as did most of the faux neutrals. Proximity nearly lost his balance but he was quickly supported by his bond mate, KnockOut.

"You find your destiny but yet you cannot handle the fact that your whole life was going to find it for you. You're pathetic, Proximity." BloodShed laughed.

Optimus and Megatron stepped forward to defend themselves and Proximity in case BloodShed attacked. Proximity recovered from the low verbal blow and stood straight, giving KnockOut a little kiss on the forehead. Proximity looked at BloodShed and growled.

"BloodShed, no matter your amount of power, if you survive, I will always fight against you. You are as foul as a source swarm of scrapletes." Proximity said, rage filling and consuming his voice.

"You flatter me, Proximity." BloodShed said. "That is the best insult, which was directed toward me, that I have ever heard."

Meanwhile, in a communication and information room, SoundWave and StarScream were hacking into the neutral database. SoundWave searched for battle plans, when he came upon the list of every neutral in BloodShed's command. SoundWave saw Proximity's name and decided to research a bit about him. As SoundWave read he was surprised by Proximity's past life. SoundWave then looked at StarScream before changing every neutral's loyalty programming from BloodShed to Proximity.

"Done. I have gathered all the information we need." SoundWave informed StarScream.

"Good. Now let's head up to the control room." StarScream said, walking to the door to leave.

"Proximity is a prince." SoundWave blurted out.

"What?" StarScream asked, confused. "Proximity is a prince?"

"This was one of the benefits of not being able to talk properly. With a free voice like this, it's too easy to say things you didn't want to say. Though the others probably already know about Proximity's old life." SoundWave said.

StarScream stared contently at the rambling SoundWave. SoundWave paused and glared at the spaced StarScream. SoundWave grabbed StarScream's arm and lead him to the control room.

"You need a mate, you know that, right?" StarScream finally commented.

"If anyone was willing to listen enthusiastically." SoundWave said. "And if they weren't scared because of my appearance."

StarScream understood what SoundWave meant. StarScream felt sorry for SoundWave. StarScream placed a servo on SoundWave's servo as a way to comfort him. SoundWave looked at StarScream's servo on his and then up into StarScream's optics.

"Thanks StarScream." SoundWave said.


	12. Chapter 11

The Grudge Appeal

The Final Battle

In the control room, Proximity, Megatron and Optimus stood in a circle of neutral and non-neutral mechs with BloodShed. BloodShed wore a blood curdling grin. Proximity snarled at the grin.

"So, you think you can honestly take my life and the title of neutral commander?" BloodShed jeered.

"I will kill you, but not for your title. I will kill you because you are a foul mech who must be eliminated before he can cause harm to those who did nothing to harm you in any way." Proximity replied.

Optimus, Megatron and Proximity drew their weapons and charged at BloodShed. BloodShed smirked deviously and dodged all three attacks. BloodShed got behind Optimus and kicked him in the back. Optimus fell to the floor with a loud crash of metal hitting metal. Proximity looked at Optimus with worry. BloodShed targeted the unaware Proximity with his blaster. Megatron aimed at BloodShed and blasted BloodShed's blaster off aim. BloodShed snarled as he blasted a hole in the floor.

Proximity knelt next to Optimus and tries to help him up.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Proximity asked with concern.

"I am okay. Thanks for your concern, Proximity."Optimus replied.

Megatron tackled BloodShed and pinned him down as he punched him in the face plates. BloodShed grabbed Megatron's wrists and pushed him up and off, throwing him over his helm and onto the floor. Megatron growled as Optimus charged at BloodShed, energon sword at the ready to strike. BloodShed turned around fast and grabbed Optimus's energon sword and flung him into a wall. Proximity stood and examined BloodShed's battle technique.

_He uses agility and strength. It's almost impossible to hit him. What is his weakness?_

Optimus tried to get up but soon collapsed to the floor and passed out. Megatron stood and looked at Proximity as if he had thought of a flawless plan to take BloodShed down. Megatron subtly gestured to the passed out Optimus. Proximity nodded and walked to Optimus, Megatron mirroring his movements. Proximity and Megatron knelt down to Optimus.

"Proximity, I've thought of a plan. He only attacked us one at a time. When you were helping Optimus, BloodShed took aim at you. He wasn't paying attention to me so I was able to fire at him and take his aim off of you." Megatron whispered.

"Yeah, and? He has a one-track processor. Everyone knew that."

"Yes, but his one-track processor is reflected in his attacks as well. I we can get Optimus to wake up, one of us can charge him head on and the other two can sneak attack him."

Proximity nodded and tried to wake Optimus. Optimus woke and was told of the plan. BloodShed stood and waited for the three to finish talking to give them a chance to beat him. BloodShed was egotistical enough to even think and flaunt, physically, that they didn't have a chance against him.

The neutral control room's doors opened and StarScream and SoundWave stepped in. BloodShed looked at the new audience members and smirked. BloodShed only had to take one look at StarScream to know that these new additions would undoubtedly help him win in this little fight. BloodShed swiftly ran toward StarScream, grabbing him from behind, and ran back.

"Hey, Megzy, I think I have something that belongs to you." BloodShed laughed evilly, squeezing StarScream in his, already, vice-like grip.

StarScream squeaked and whimpered with the unbearable pain being forced upon his frame. Megatron looked at StarScream with worry and took a step forward, but had to stop there as BloodShed drew his energon sword and held it to StarScream's throat. Proximity and Optimus stood and watched with fear and worry.

Megatron looked at the floor and took the purple optic lenses out. Megatron looked up at BloodShed, red optics brighter, burning with rage. Optimus noticed a slight servo gesture and knew what it meant. Optimus and Proximity walk around on either side of Megatron and around BloodShed, making it seem like they surrendered. Megatron knew that he held almost all of BloodShed's attention; the other half of BloodShed's attention was on StarScream. Proximity and Optimus stopped behind BloodShed on an angle so Megatron could see them and they could see Megatron.

BloodShed whispered into StarScream's audios. "If you survive, I'll take you as my mate."

StarScream growled with protest. Optimus and Proximity snuck closer to BloodShed and StarScream. BloodShed licked StarScream's cheek to get Megatron angry. StarScream shivered with disgust as he pulled his head away. Optimus knocked BloodShed on the back of his helm to catch him off guard. BloodShed released StarScream as he stumbled for balance. StarScreams falls to the floor and scrambled to get to his feet and ran toward Megatron. BloodShed looked at Optimus and charged at him. Proximity rammed into BloodShed's side and knocked him over. BloodShed snarled as he looked around and glared at Proximity.

Getting to his feet, BloodShed drew his energon sword and slashed at Proximity. With swift thinking, Proximity drew his duel swords and blocked BloodShed's attack in an 'X' formation.

"I'm gonna kill you. I don't care if your new allies kill me after, I will die knowing that you were killed by my servos!" BloodShed growled.

Drawing his blaster, BloodShed shoved the weapon at Proximity's side and fired. Time seemed to slow as the blast shot straight through Proximity's side, sending small pieces of metal scattering and falling to the floor. Everyone in the room gasps, despite being robots who do not need to breath. Energon speckled the floor as Proximity stared in shock at BloodShed, falling backward. Optimus ran to Proximity with Megatron close behind.

"Proximity!" Optimus said, sorrow shining through his calm voice.

Megatron looked at BloodShed, snarling lowly. Then, at the corner of his optic, he noticed the neutrals drawing their weapons and stalking closer. Megatron got ready to fight but saw that their weapons were pointed at BloodShed. Megatron hoped that BloodShed was fully distracted so he wouldn't notice what was obviously SoundWave's handy work. BloodShed looked on at Proximity's body as his energon gushed out the wound. Then, suddenly, all the neutrals in the room stabbed and blasted at BloodShed as he screamed with unforgiving pain.

Later at the Autobot base, everyone worried as the med bots, Ratchet and KnockOut, try to save Proximity from death. KnockOut had to keep himself calm, despite the fact that his spark mate was dying. Ratchet helped KnockOut when he was at a limit and had started to tear up from built up sorrow. Outside the med bay Megatron and Optimus waited for the news on Proximity's health. For the first time in millennia, the great Autobot leader and the infamous Decepticon lord stood face to face, side by side, without argument or battle. Optimus looked at Megatron and sighed.

"Megatron," Optimus started. "I would never foresee us like this again."

"Like this as in allied or as brothers again?" Megatron asked.

"I guess," Optimus hesitated, "both."

KnockOut and Ratchet step out of the med bay, KnockOut containing his full feelings. Ratchet stood straight, his expression as cold as the metal he was made of. Optimus and Megatron suspected what the status was. KnockOut looked up at Megatron and Optimus as if he wanted to tell them, but then he decided to just shove passed them and leave.

"He's too far gone, right?" Megatron asked.

Ratchet nodded. "The blast was direct and a perfect point-blank. He was doomed the moment the blast charged up in BloodShed's blaster."

"May we see him for one last moment?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. If he says anything, note it and store it. He was a great leader despite being only a warrior." Ratchet said.

Optimus and Megatron nodded and walked into the med bay. They walk to Proximity and look at his devastated body. The wound was massive; looking like it almost took his entire midriff from the single blast. Optimus looked at Proximity's face and saw that his optics were open, looking like glowing purple and black slits.

"Proximity..." Optimus said.

Megatron looked up at Proximity's face and smiled weakly. "You're fighting to stay alive."

Proximity looked at them. His colours were half grey. He was slowly dying.

"Proximity, can you speak?" Optimus asked.

"I can speak." Proximity half whispered.

"Proximity, Primus gave you this one inkling of a chance to say your last goodbyes before you make the warriors trip to the Well of All Sparks." Megatron said softly.

"Then my final words will be this; I lived a warrior and died a leader. My spark mate, KnockOut, will need to be comforted. Please take care of him and keep the peace between Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals. If that balance falls, then may chaos spread to the far corners of the universe." Proximity said, coughing and closing his optics. "Tell KnockOut that I'll always be in his spark."

"We will. You can count on us." Megatron said, tears of sadness building in his optics, noting Proximity's words.

Optimus closed his optics. "Goodbye, Proximity, the great neutral Commander."

Proximity smiled weakly. The status monitor pulsed one last time then it flat-lined, telling Optimus and Megatron that Proximity was gone. Later that day, Proximity's words were noted in Cybertron history data programs as a great Commander's final words before his valiant death; the death that was then passed down for generations. First told to Proximity's own son, Valtar.

The end.


End file.
